Jinx
by Cool Cats 101
Summary: Nechozawa has dissapeared and all of the host club members seem to be "cursed" in slightly ironic ways.


**First story, be nice :)**

* * *

It was nine o'clock, and the Host club was getting into their places, for another day of hosting. Suddenly they all saw Kirmichan wandering around inside the hallway outside of the music room. Haruhi went to check on Kirimi-chan "What's wrong Kirimi-chan?" Asked Haruhi as she approached her.

"I can't find my big brother anywhere." cried Kirimi-chan.

"You mean Nechozawa?" said Hikaru and Kaoru in union.

Haruhi was confused "Why didn't you just ask someone?" she sighed.

"Because no one is at school except for the host club." said Kirmichan as she wiped away her tears.

Haruhi walked back into the music room with the twins behind her, "Has anybody seen anyone besides the host club and Kirimi-chan at school today?" Haruhi explained. No one answered, it was like nobody in the host club had seen anyone.

Suddenly Tamaki bounded into the room with Belzanef in his hand "Has anybody seen Nechozawa?" he questioned in a confused way. No one said anything, not even a word.

Until Honey yelled out "I saw his robe in the hallway Tama-chan."

Tamaki just stopped, dropped Belzanef and ran into the hallway. He didn't see a robe but he did see a crying girl "Kirimi-chan." was all he could say.

Kirmi took something from behind her back; it was Nechozawa's robe "Brother." she whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry Kirimi-chan" sighed Tamaki as he lent down to pick Kirimi up. Kirimi wiped her tears away. "Why have you been crying anyway Kirimi-chan?" questioned Tamaki.

"My brother might be dead!" cried Kirimi as she droped Nechozawas robe. Tears fell onto it.

Tamaki raced into the music room "He's dead! He's dead!" he yelled continuously.

"Who's dead?" Asked Kyoya, looking up from what he was reading.

"Yeah boss who's dead?" Asked the twins in union.

"Nechozawa!" yelled Tamaki.

Suddenly Haruhi ran into the room "Hey guys I got a call from my dad he said that my apartment is now a mansion, how weird is that." Said Haruhi.

A day later a familiar fellow appeared into the music room. It kind of looked like Hikaru and a bit like Kaoru, who was it.

"Hi I'm Hik-aoru" said the fellow.

"There's one twin!" yelled Honey.

"Ok, let's stop all this and get to work." Announced Kyoya.

"How can we when Haruhi is now rich and the twins are one!?" screamed Tamaki.

"Ok Tamaki we'll stop for today, no one's at school anyway." Kyoya answered. The host club all sat down because there was nothing to do.

Honey went to eat some sweets, "Cake, cake, cake!" Honey said with joy. Honey ate half a cake and he just stopped "I'm don't want cake." he whispered.

Mori froze "I think his finally off cake for good." Mori said in despair.

"What do you want to eat now honey sempai?" questioned Haruhi.

"Ham!" Answered honey with excitement. Honey went to the table, got a packet of ham and he ate it in one go. "Yummy ham! I've never tried ham before!" squealed Honey in happiness.

When Honey was done talking, Hikaoru came up to Haruhi, and chuckled "Ha! Honey likes ham that's so funny."

"No, it's just weird Hik-aoru." muttered Haruhi.

Unexpectedly Mori knocked Hikaoru over and blurted out a bunch of words, sentences and conversations.

"Ah, Mori sempai? is something wrong?" questioned Haruhi.

"I think he's become a chatterbox." said Kyoya as he was looking through the rubbish bin.

"Kyoya sempai? Have you lost something?" questioned Tamaki as he walked over to Kyoya.

"Yes, there is something wrong, I can't find my glasses!" yelled Kyoya.

"_That's weird, it almost seems like everyone is getting cursed, except for me, but that means I'm next."_ thought Tamaki, as he walked home that night.

As soon as Tamaki got to his house, he saw that it was a little shack. "Oh no! it's a commoner house, which means my curse is becoming a commoner!" he yelled as he fell to his knees.

The next day Tamaki came to school crying and Haruhi came smiling. "Why are you crying? And why are _you_ smiling?" questioned Hikaoru with a confused look on his face.

"I love being rich, I guess I'm the only one who _isn't_ cursed." answered Haruhi.

"I got cursed too, I'm now a commoner!" explained Tamaki as he calmed down from crying.

"You know Tamaki, being a commoner shouldn't be so bad." said Kyoya while continuing looking for his glasses.

"Poor Tama-chan." whispered honey while eating a roast chicken.

Honey continued talking, "Wait!" announced Haruhi "Everyone in the school's gone, me becoming rich, the twins becoming one, Honey stopped eating cake, Mori being a chatterbox, Kyoya's glasses going missing and Tamaki becoming a commoner, it all leads up to one thing. Nechozawa wants to destroy the host club's business, from beyond the grave!" explained Haruhi.

"So what can we do to stop Nechzawa?" questioned Mori.

"I was getting to that!" Haruhi shouted "Ok sempai! Hit me in the head with a Baseball bat to make me pass out!" Haruhi asked.

"I can't do that to my little girl, you might never wake up!" said Tamaki, while putting the Baseball bat down.

"Sorry sempai, but it's the only way I can get to Nechozawa." said Haruhi, while walking over to Tamaki.

"Ok Haruhi, here I go!" Said Tamaki as he swung the bat towards Haruhi. BANG! Haruhi was on the floor.

Haruhi woke up but not in the music room, but in a magical world of dead people, it was Heaven. _"I never thought it was real."_ Haruhi thought, she went to turn around but Nechozawa knocked her over. "N-n- Nechozawa-sempai." was all Haruhi could say.

Suddenly Belzanef turned into a knife "I know you have passed out, so do you want me to kill you for real?" Nechozawa said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" asked Haruhi as Nechozawa slowly pressed the knife against her throat.

"Any last words?" whispered Nechozawa.

"I-I don't have anything to say." whispered Haruhi, Nechozawa laughed.

As soon as Nechozawa was about to kill Haruhi for good, she slipped out of the way "Ha-ha" laughed Haruhi. Nechozawa got very angry, so he threw the knife onto the ground. Haruhi ran and ran and ran until she could find a safe place away from Nechozawa "phew," sighed Haruhi. Haruhi was behind a nearby statue of an angel. She was breathing hard "I need to find a way to break the curse." whispered Haruhi in fear.

Suddenly Nechozawa appeared from the other side of the statue "we aren't finished yet."

"Ok Nechozawa-sempai." said Haruhi, getting up. Haruhi got hold of Nechozawas arm, and she pushed him to the ground. Nechozawa was hurt "Now Nechozawa, will you stop cursing my friends?" said Haruhi in anger.

"Yes I will." bellowed Nechozawa, he touched his hand to his head and broke the curses.

Suddenly Haruhi found herself not in Heaven but in a Hospital bed. "Shh, she's awake." Haruhi heard Tamaki say.

"Wh-where am I?" mumbled Haruhi.

"You were passed out for so long, we thought something had happened." explained Kyoya.

Haruhi knew the curse was broken because Kyoya had his glasses on, there were two twins, Mori had his mouth closed and Honey was eating a piece of cake.

* * *

**Thank my big sister LuLu From LaLa Land B13 for proof reading and naming the story.**


End file.
